


The War of the Doughnut

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous!Ben, M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for this prompt on the Hhanon meme: <i>Backstory for why Ben's being arsy at the dance master class and not high-fiving Mat, and/or how they make up. Silliness preferred but any fill is fine!<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The War of the Doughnut

A doughnut. Mat couldn’t believe this had all started over a doughnut. It had escalated, true, but it all began because of food stuffs. He shook his head as they got ready for another take. He saw Ben glaring at him from out of the corner of his eye and deliberately looked away. Jim, on the other side, was looking puzzled and concerned. He could tell something was wrong between the pair but couldn’t figure out what.

Mat stepped up to play the fool again. But his thoughts were back on this morning. He and Ben had arrived separately, since Mat had had Bo last night. He’d dropped his son off then come to film. When he got there, hungry from not having had much breakfast, he’d discovered one of the crew had bought doughnuts. Pleased, he grabbed one at random and ate it. He greeted the crew as he munched, talking with the director briefly about set ups. He saw Jim arrived and waved hello but didn’t break off from the conversation.

He did, however, excuse himself when Ben showed up. The man looked irritated.

“Everything all right?” Mat asked. Most everyone here knew about their relationship but Mat also knew that Ben didn’t like to get too touchy feely in front of people. Not a big fan of PDA’s, his Ben.

“No. I’ve not had a good morning. My alarm didn’t go off on time, I had no hot water for my shower, I didn’t even get to have breakfast!”

Mat smiled gently. “Well, I can help you with that last bit. Someone brought doughnuts!” He pointed at the box on the crew table.

Ben finally smiled. “They did? Excellent.” He headed over, Mat trailing. Ben’s happy smile soon turned to a frown though. “No crème filled?”

“Aren’t there any?” Mat asked, leaning over to have a look. “I thought I saw some.”

“Mat ate the last one,” one of the grips said, walking past.

“I did?”

“He did?” Ben echoed.

Mat thought back. Whoops, he had. He’d just grabbed it at random. He told Ben that but the man was glowering at him.

“You know how I like crème filled best.”

“I know,” Mat leered a little but quickly shut that down when Ben stepped close, hands balled into fists.

“It was thoughtless. Thoughtless and careless. Just like you. Typical.”

He breathed in. “What?” His own eyes narrowed. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

“You heard me.”

“I heard you. But I’m asking what you meant by that.” He was proud that his voice stayed level and even. But people were starting to sense glances their way.

“That you can be like that. Careless and not thinking of others. Just going on your merry way and eating the doughnut you knew I’d want most.”

“Ben, c’mon, I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“Didn’t you? Maybe not consciously but what about subconsciously?”

“What? No!”

“Whatever. I’ve got to get into wardrobe and make up. Thanks for nothing, Mathew.”

Ooo, Ben only called him ‘Mathew’ when he was really upset at him. But he was getting a bit upset himself. Why was Ben acting this way? Still, he wanted to make it up to him. He grabbed Sheila and gave her some money and sent her out on a run. She came back as they were setting up for a practice run--not in costume--for Jim’s bit. She brought the bag right over to Ben, who looked at it then waved her off. Mat felt a flash of anger and sadness. That brought them up to now.

“What’s going on?” Jim asked when they took a break. He’d pulled Mat aside.

“Nothing,” he responded a bit dejectedly. After a few seconds of Jim staring at him, he went on, “he’s mad at me about the doughnuts.”

“What?”

Mat was about to explain but they were sent off to put on wardrobe and do a full run through. As they went into it, Ben jumped into frame and knocked into Mat, who shot him a surprised look. Ben pretended not to notice. As the skit went on and Ben wouldn’t high five him, Mat began to get more upset. He tried not to show it, putting on a goofy grin like it didn’t bother him. But it did. As they got ready to film the Boudicca scenes, he felt tears threatening. He asked for five minutes.

He was sitting in the corner, all joy at this fun little bit gone.

“Oh for God’s sakes,” a voice said from above him, “you’re both being so stupid.”

He could only nod at Jim’s statement. He didn’t see Jim’s smile turn slightly evil.

“I’ve got an idea for something cute at the end.” They discussed the ‘talk together’ bit. Going back in, they finished Boudicca. Then they filmed the end with the two of them holding each other and talking in unison. Ben stood off to the side, glowering. The crew was in stitches.

“Brilliant!” The director said. “We’ve got to keep that in.”

Ben growled under his breath and turned away as they were told to run through it one more time.

“Ben, can you be more puzzled about it all?” The director wanted.

Luckily, just then, someone’s mobile went off. They all took another mini break. Mat went to find some water to drink for real.

“What was that?” Ben asked from behind him.

He turned and saw his boyfriend glowering at him. “It’s supposed to be funny. Jim thought it up.”

“Oh he did, did he? And you couldn’t have let me in on it?”

“Jim said--”

“Do you do everything Jim tells you to do?”

“If he did, he’d sock you in the snout, Willbond. You’re being a right prat.”

Ben didn’t even turn to face Jim to the side. “Stay out of this, Howick. It’s between me and Mathew.”

“Not when you’re fighting during filming, it isn’t. And I’m your friend. Both of you. You’re being a moron, Ben.”

Ben turned, snarling. “You don’t get it--!”

“He ate a doughnut, he didn’t cut off your leg!” Jim shouted.

“It’s not about the damn doughnut!”

“It isn’t?” Mat asked quietly.

“Of course not. I mean, I was upset but that’s not the real reason.”

“What is, then?”

Ben sighed. Jim muttered something about needing a touch up and wandered away.

“Ben?” Mat reached out hesitantly, curling his fingers around the other man’s wrist.

“You turned me down last night.”

Mat’s face scrunched. “What? Turned you down how?”

“I asked you to move in with me.”

Eyes bugging out, Mat yelped out, “you what?”

“When you said you had to go home because of Bo. I said--”

“It would just be easier if I moved in to yours. You said I spend most of my time there anyway.” Mat finished the thought.

“You blew me off. Just laughed. Then you kissed me and left.” Ben looked up, pain in his eyes. “That _hurt _, Matty.”__

__“Oh, Ben,” he sighed, and moved in. He hugged him hard. “I thought you were taking the piss.”_ _

__“I realize that now. But you brushed it off so easily. It bothered me. I barely slept and then after my rotten morning, I just sort of went off. Plus, you know how I get when I’m hungry.”_ _

__“I know,” he said fondly. “I’m sorry.”_ _

__“I’m sorry too,” Ben replied, kissing the side of his cheek then making a face at the makeup on his lips._ _

__“Next time, though, can we just talk this out, please?”_ _

__Ben smiled. “Instead of my acting like a total whittle?”_ _

__Mat smiled fondly. “Exactly.”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__“Safe to come in?” Jim said from around the corner._ _

__“Yes,” they said together then laughed together._ _

__“I owe you an apology as well, Jim,” Ben said._ _

__“As long as you’re both sorted now, it’s all right.”_ _

__“We are.” Mat had his arm around Ben’s waist._ _

__“Just save the make up sex for the dressing room, please.”_ _

__Mat laughed, Ben blushed and Jim turned as they were called back to set. “So, we better rework some of this.”_ _

__“No,” Ben said. “Let’s leave it like it is.”_ _

__“Are you sure?” Baynton asked._ _

__“Yes. This is funnier.” He even suggested his own idea of his reaction for the end. They went out and filmed it again, this time a genuine smile on Mat’s face for the finish. When taping was done and they’d changed back to their street clothes and gotten their make up off, Mat came over to him._ _

__“Got your car?”_ _

__“Yes. Why?”_ _

__“Can you run me to the Post?”_ _

__“Sure.” They went out. He drove them to the post office and waited in the car until Mat came back out. “Did you need stamps?”_ _

__“No. This.” He held out the paper._ _

__Ben nearly swerved into oncoming traffic when he saw it. He pulled over. “Mat? This is a change of address form.”_ _

__“I know. I’ll need it if I’m to move in.” He held his breath. “Unless you’ve changed your mind?”_ _

__“No. I mean, yes. I mean, oh Hells, I want you to move in but not because I had a temper tantrum.”_ _

__“That’s not why.” Mat didn’t care that people could see them, didn’t care what it did to his reputation. He slid across the seat and kissed Ben passionately. “I want to live with you, Ben Willbond. With you and all your cricket gear and your bad taste in music-”_ _

__“Hey!”_ _

__“And your obsession with languages and your anal retentive fixation on keeping things clean.”_ _

__Ben muttered something under his breath._ _

__“Course we’ll have to baby proof the house for Bo.”_ _

__“The far left bedroom would make a splendid nursery,” Ben said then blushed._ _

__“You’re thought about it.”_ _

__“Maybe a little.” He swallowed. “Been working up the nerve to ask you, actually.”_ _

__“The answer,” Mat kissed Ben again, “is yes.” They kissed for a while then there was a honk from behind them. They jumped, then laughed. “Let’s go home, yeah?”_ _

__Ben, grinning, said, “right.” They drove off, if not into the sunset then toward a happily ever after, if they were lucky._ _

__

__End_ _


End file.
